Your Guardian Angel
by lilnewsie77
Summary: Sequel to "Protecting Me" Tyler and Kathryn's relationship is perfect. But can they handle the consequences of being in love when a new enemy surfaces with only one goal in mind: kill Kathryn? And what happens when a new girl shows interest in Tyler?
1. Intro

I'm back! And I brought with me a whole new story! So this is the long-awaited sequel to protecting me. Actually…I only finished that story a few hours ago. Lol. Oh well. So here's a story with more romance (!!!!), more action (!!!!!!!), and more suspense (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) than everrr. YAY!!!!

Kathryn's POV

I woke up to the sun shining through my windows. I yawned and threw back the covers. I dangled my feet over the side of my bed, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my face. I then threw on a pair of fuzzy socks and began my day.

It was a typical Sunday morning in our house. Well, not really. It had only been a week since the Chase ordeal and it was our first Sunday where it was only me and Caleb. I was actually a little worried. Every Sunday in our house, we usually had a huge breakfast. We would then hang around the house all day in our pajamas. Then at night, we would all watch a movie together. Except for when it was school vacation and Caleb would go out with his friends. Then my mom and I would break out the chick flicks.

It was the start of another March break. We had two weeks of no school and nothing to worry about. Well, most kids had nothing to worry about. Caleb and I had spent the entire first week in a daze of funeral arrangements and visits from the police and child services department. My mom had left Caleb and me the entire house and a hell of a lot of money so we were pretty much all set. The wake and funeral were hard to go through but I was lucky enough to have my brother there with me.

I padded down the hallway and into my brother's room. The sun was shining brightly but he was somehow still asleep. I got into the bed and snuggled up to him. I heard him wake up and looked up at him. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. We then heard the front door open downstairs. It could either be one of three people, Reid, Pogue, or Tyler. Or it could be all three. We had given them each a key to our house so they could come over whenever they wanted to.

"WAKE UP KIDDOS!!!!" Reid's voice rang through the entire house. I found myself glad that I was already awake. Caleb and I slid out from under the covers and got up. He threw on a shirt and we walked downstairs together. We were surprised to see all of them. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue all knew about our Sunday morning traditions and they had always been welcome. Pogue was there most often because his parents were never home. Reid barely ever came but Tyler would usually stop by, even for just a little while. All three had grocery bags in their hands. Uh Oh.

"We're gonna make you guys breakfast!" Reid told us. Oh God. The last time that happened, our entire kitchen was covered in flour and I had had to spend three hours washing the dishes.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We won't let Reid mess up anything this time," Tyler told me. I walked over to him and he gave me a hug, picking me up and spinning me around. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking into the kitchen. I pulled myself up and sat on the kitchen counter. Tyler perched himself next to me and I leaned on his shoulder. Reid began making breakfast and Caleb and Pogue were talking in the living room. They came in soon and Pogue came over to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"How you doing, kiddo?" he whispered in my ear.

"As good as I could be, I guess." I replied. Pogue then pulled me to him again and then released me. He kissed my cheek and turned away to make sure Reid didn't destroy our kitchen again. Caleb joined him and soon our kitchen was a busy mix of testosterone and chocolate chip pancake batter.

A little while later, we all sat down at the dining room table. We talked for a while about different things and goofed around for a bit. We all pitched in to clean up, but of course I did most of the work. Finally we all crashed on the couch and watched a movie. By about halfway through, however, all the guys were asleep so I decided to go for a walk.

It was nice and sunny outside so I walked down our street. Ipswich has a little pier-type area right down the street from where we live so I decided to do some errands at the shops. I picked up some groceries and was paying for them when I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. I turned around and it was Tyler.

"Hey!" I said, "I thought you guys were all out cold."

"Haha we were but I woke up. So I decided to follow you and see if you needed any help."

"Thanks, love."

Tyler helped me carry everything up the street and back to our house. On the way there, we talked a little.

"Hey, Kathryn?" Tyler asked me hesitantly.

I looked over at him.

"Would you like to…ummm….go out to dinner with me tonight?" He stuttered a bit.

"Of course I would, Ty!" I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. But there'll also be a surprise waiting for you before I pick you up. I'll be at your house around eight." We were at my house and Caleb came out to meet us and take the groceries inside. Reid was waiting for Tyler by his car. Tyler gave me a quick kiss before waving goodbye and walking towards his car.

"I'll see you at eight!"

I hope you liked it! Now whoever gives the first review gets a cookie! A cyber-cookie of course but it's still yummy! So read and Review everyone!!!!


	2. The Date

Hooray for chapter 2!! On with the showww!!!

Kathryn's POV

It was around six that I started to become a little nervous. Tyler and I had never actually been on a date before. I mean, we had only gone to the movies once, nothing this formal. I was also a little worried about the surprise I would find. Once I had gotten home, I had gone into the living room and watched another movie with Caleb and Pogue. At six thirty I had decided to go upstairs and get ready.

I walked into my room to the surprise Tyler told me about. On my bed was a gorgeous evergreen colored dress. It was about knee length and had spaghetti straps. It was absolutely stunning. Along with it was a pair of emerald earrings and a double necklace with emeralds and diamonds. I stood there, shocked for a few minutes before I finally got up the courage to try it on. It fit perfectly and actually looked pretty good on me. I put on the jewelry and straightened my hair. I left a few long curls and put some makeup on. I then found the green heels he had left. They were perfect and added just enough height to my petite frame.

I was still extremely nervous but I calmed down a bit by the time I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could in heels but Caleb reached the door before I could. Before he opened it, however, he flashed me a smile. He then opened the door and Tyler stepped in. He was dressed in a tux with a tie that matched my dress. He looked absolutely gorgeous and totally adorable at the same time. He saw me in the middle of the stairwell and smiled.

"I knew that dress would look perfect on you."

I finished walking down the stairs and he pulled me in for a quick kiss. We then went to walk out the door but Caleb stopped us.

"Have fun, you two, but not too much fun." He gave us a knowing smile and gave me a quick hug. Tyler then held out his hand and I clasped it in mine. We walked out the door and down the front path. The night air was a little chilly but I couldn't feel it at all, I was so wrapped up in how amazing this was. The night sky looked beautiful, stars twinkling all around.

We walked down the driveway, towards his car. He then proceeded to open my door for me and held out his hand to help me get in. I smiled and giggled, this was so much like the old movies I'd seen. He then got into the driver's side and we drove off.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He laughed.

It was a very quick ride. We talked about a few various things before we got to our destination. We pulled up in front of the most expensive restaurant in town. When we were younger, we had always joked about how our first date would be there, but I had forgotten about it until that moment. He opened his door and got out. I went to open the door, but he had gotten there first. He opened the door and helped me out. We then walked inside. It was nice and warm. We went up to the front desk and the woman there told us that we would only have to wait a few minutes. Tyler began talking quietly with her so I took this time to look out the nearby window at the water. I noticed a small beach right down the street.

Soon a person came out of the kitchen with a large bag. He handed it to Tyler who looked over to me and cocked his head a bit, telling me to follow him. I looked at him with a curious expression on my face. He laughed and took my hand, holding the bag in the other hand. We went outside and walked a little bit down a boardwalk. We reached the beach and walked towards the water. We stopped a few feet away and Tyler told me to go down by the water. I looked at him again and he said, "Make sure you don't see what I'm doing until I call you over."

I laughed and walked down to the water. Before I did that, however, I took my heels off. It was hard to walk in the sand on them. I went down the beach, every so often trying to sneak peeks behind me to see if I could figure out what Tyler was doing.

"Hey! No peeking!" He laughed.

I giggled and turned my attention towards the water. I ran my feet through the surf, loving the feeling of the icy water on my skin. I heard Tyler come up behind me and pick me up, carrying me bridal-style over to our spot. I saw that he had set out a blanket, candles, and real silverware. I looked at him in shock and he gave me a quick peck on the lips before setting me down on the blanket. He walked over to the other side and sat down, smiling at me.

"So, was this what you were expecting?" he asked, grinning.

"Not at all," I said, laughing, "But it's ten times better."

We sat there eating the food he had brought. It was all my favorites. When we were done, he blew out the candles and packed everything back up. He then walked over towards the boardwalk and I followed him. But instead of continuing to walk back towards the car, he set the bag down and turned back over to me.

"You didn't really think that our date was over already, did you?" he asked, giving me a quirky smile.

I blushed, glad that it was dark and he couldn't see. He then set my heels back down by the bag and took his dress shoes off. He then grabbed my hand and led me back down towards the water. We walked along the beach for a bit. It was a perfect night. Suddenly, I got a chill. I guess I should've brought a jacket, I thought. As if on cue, Tyler shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. We continued walking and stopped to turn around. Tyler then pulled me close to him, and kissed me passionately. We continued kissing for a few minutes before pulling away and walking back down the beach towards the car. He grabbed the bag and our shoes and we walked down the boardwalk. We stopped as the wood planks ended, pulling on our shoes. We then walked towards the car and he helped me get inside. We drove home and on the ride over, I fell asleep.

I woke up when Tyler opened my door and scooped me into his arms, laughing. I blushed again and smiled at him. He walked me to the door and opened it, bringing me inside. He set me down in the entrance hall and pulled me close. Caleb came downstairs, along with Pogue. Both laughed as they saw us. Tyler then gave me a quick kiss on the lips before picking me up again in his strong arms. He walked past Pogue and Caleb, bringing me upstairs and into my bedroom. He set me down on my bed. He whispered "goodnight" in my ear and pulled me into a deep kiss. He walked towards the door and whispered "I love you" before heading out of my room. I said "I love you too" and he smiled at me, before closing the door, leaving me in privacy. I quickly got into my pajamas and turned out the light, sliding into bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning and looked over at my clock, but instead I saw a vase of red roses and a note. I smiled and pulled the note out of its envelope.

_Kathryn_

_I hope you had an amazing time, because I did. I love you so much. I'll call you later._

_Love,_

_Tyler_

_P.S. – I knew roses were your favorite so I figured I'd bring some by this morning, before you woke up._

I looked at my clock. It read eight o'clock. I laughed, knowing how hard it must have been for Tyler to wake up before his usual time of eleven.

"I did have an amazing time, Tyler. I love you too." I whispered.

Awwww!!!!! That was actually a lot more romantic than I thought it would be! I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review!!!!

P.S. – Cheyenne wins the cookie for the first review!!!! Oh and lonelyangelofthesand wins a cookie for having an amazing story so far! (Update soon please!!!!)


	3. Ben

Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait but I was insanely busy! Hope this chapter is good!

Third Person POV

He paced along the floor of the warehouse, eyes scanning the room every second, as if afraid someone was going to jump at him. But he sure as hell wasn't afraid. He was merely watching, waiting. And then the person he was waiting for finally appeared.

"Hello, brother." He said, a sneer on his face.

"Shut the hell up, you lousy son-of-a…"

"Ah ah ah. Calm down, Chase."

"Okay, just because I'm dead and those bastards, the Sons of Ipswich, beat me doesn't mean that you can make fun of me, Benjamin." Chase said, anger etched in every syllable. Well, it wasn't really Chase. More like a ghost version of him with pale, almost see-through skin.

"Ha! You only use my full name when you're mad. What's wrong, little brother. Still mad about how you got your ass kicked by a girl?" Ben said, laughing at the expression of pure fury on his brother's face.

"For your information…"

"I know what she is, you idiot. That's why I need to kill her. Cuz once I do that, you'll come back to the land of the living." Ben retorted.

"So, here's what I need you to do. You NEED to kill her. You can use the Sons to get to her but don't kill them. I want to be there to do that honor." Chase told him, a menacing look on his face as if he were planning exactly how he would kill them.

"Alright, alright. But what exactly is in it for me?" Ben asked him.

"Hmm…what exactly do you want." Chase asked curiously.

"Tyler." Ben told him ominously.

"Really? I thought…" Chase said, slightly shocked by his brother's answer.

"I just want to have a little fun with him. He's younger than the rest. I want to hear him scream and beg for mercy." Ben shot back.

"Perfect," Chase thought, "I'll be alive again, Kathryn will be dead, and the Sons of Ipswich will finally be mine to do whatever I want to them."

They quickly made a plan of action. As soon as they were finished, Ben uttered a "See you around, brother" before giving a grin and disappearing.

"Those Sons of Ipswich will finally get what they deserve, a one way trip to Hell."

Kathryn's POV

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen for some breakfast. Pogue must have slept over last night because he was at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Cap'n Crunch. He had on navy pajama pants and no shirt. I hopped up onto the counter and reached into the cabinet, grabbing a bowl and a box of cheerios. I went over and sat next to Pogue, grabbing the milk and pouring some over my cereal. I took a bite and looked over at Pogue, who had been smiling at me since I had walked into the room.

"What?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Did you get your roses from Ty?" He smiled again.

"Yes I did Pogue. Maybe if you did that for your girlfriends more often, they wouldn't get pissed at you all the time." I laughed.

Pogue quickly smacked the back of my head jokingly. His face then changed to an expression of pure curiousity.

"But really, Kat, how did the date go?" he asked me.

"Honestly, it was the most amazing night of my life." I replied, smiling at the memory of it all.

Caleb then walked into the kitchen, looking like he hadn't slept in forever. He was wearing the plaid pajama pants I had given him for Christmas and no shirt. Seriously, what is with guys and not wearing shirts? It's like a weird habit for them or something. Caleb went into the cupboard and searched for something. Not finding it, he turned to look at us.

"Do you know where the…"but he didn't finish because he spotted something on the table. He smiled and I assumed that he had found what he wanted but I had no idea what it was. He walked over and grabbed the Cap'n crunch box. He would. He poured the cereal into a bowl he Used to get out of the cupboard. It was funny but the boys all Used so much that I barely even noticed when they did it anymore. We all sat at the table, eating cereal and talking.

Little did we know that, from out the window, someone was watching us. Someone we had never known but who we were all about to meet.

Oh!!!! New character YAY!!!! So yeah. Hope you liked this and I'll update ASAP.


	4. Author's note SORRY!

Ugh. Lame author's note. I'm sorry! But I just want you guys to know that I won't be updating til at least Thursday or Friday night at the earliest. School has me swamped. I'm sorry!!! But I hope you guys are all enjoying the story! Thanks for being patient and I'm insanely sorry!

runs into corner and crouches down in fear of readers' wrath

lilnewsie77


	5. Phone Convos

Hello everyone! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Now on with the story!!!!

Kathryn's POV

After breakfast I went back up to my room. I grabbed some clothing and walked down the hall into the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower. I got out, threw on my clothes, and padded back down the hallway and into my room. I looked at my phone and saw that I had one missed call. It was Tyler. I pressed his number on the speed dial and put the phone on speaker so I could brush my hair. Tyler picked up after about two rings.

"Hey, love. How are you?" Every time he called me "love" I got shivers down my spine. It was the best feeling in the world.

"I'm absolutely wonderful, Ty. Last night was the best night of my entire life." I was telling the truth. Every time I thought about it, my smile got wider.

"Perfect. That's exactly what I wanted," I could almost see him smiling that adorable smile of his on the other end, "Listen, Kat, there's this party tonight. Basically almost the entire school is going. Caleb, Reid, and Pogue are coming too." I had heard about what he was talking about. I had been invited earlier. Alissa, an insanely rich girl whose parents were multi-millionaires, was throwing a party in her HUGE mansion. Her parents were away for the weekend, of course.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He finished.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at around eight?"

"Sounds great. See you then!"

"Alright, love. Have an amazing day! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the roses!" He hung up.

I was positively glowing. Tyler was absolutely perfect. I couldn't wait until the party. It was then that I heard my phone ring. I danced around for a few seconds to the ringtone and then checked the number. It was Cade. I picked it up, keeping the phone on speaker while I put on my makeup.

"Hey, Cade, what's up?" I began putting on some eye shadow.

"What do you mean, 'what's up?'? Tell me about your date!!!!!" She sounded like a child who had just been told Christmas was coming early.

I gave her the complete details of everything that had happened. Being the usual teenage girl, she screamed "aww!" and "that's so adorable!" about eighteen times. She then started talking about the party.

"So, are you going?!"

"Yeah. I'm going with Ty. We'll be there around eight."

"Awesome! So what are you going to wear?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to wear what I always wear, jeans and a t-shirt."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! This is a total dress-up party. That's it, I'm coming over there. I'll see you in half an hour." She yelled.

"But…"

"No buts! I'll see you soon!"

Sometimes Cade could be so ridiculous…

So yes, LAME update. I know, I know. And I'm sorry. And I totally apologize for being M.I.A. for the past few days. School has been completely screwing me over. And it sucks. But oh well. Review Please! It makes me update faster!


	6. Dresses

Hi everyone! Sorry I've been having trouble updating lately! Just a mix of school and a tinnyyyyy bit of writers block. But I should be all set now. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far! On with the story!!!

Cade's POV

I was so glad I had a car. I was sixteen but I had turned sixteen a while before so I finally got a car for my birthday. Now was the perfect time to use it. I knew _exactly_ what I was wearing to the party. I hated going formal so I just stuck with a plain red dress and a pair of heels. Minimal jewelry, hair in a ponytail. On the other hand, I LOVED helping my friends go formal. It was for some odd reason, fun. So I decided to help Kathryn. Also, because I knew that Alissa had a huge crush on Tyler and I had a bad feeling about tonight. All Kathryn needed was someone trying to steal Tyler away from her. She'd already been through so much with her mom and stuff that I became a little protective over her. So I went into my sister's closet and grabbed all her old prom and semi dresses and threw them in the back of my car. Then I took off.

I arrived at Kathryn's house in a little over five minutes. We lived insanely close to each other so it was easy for me to race over at a moment's notice. I tried getting the dresses out of my back seat but they kept slipping out of my hands. The pile was absolutely huge and I could barely see over it. Luckily, Kathryn had seen my predicament and ran out the front door and down the driveway. But, instead of helping, she simply stood there, laughing while I kept trying to pile the dresses into my arms.

"Are you planning on helping me or not?!" I was getting a little irritated. These stupid fucking dresses!

"Maybe…" she grinned at me.

"KATHRYN!"

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses!"

She then proceeded to effortlessly slide the pile of dresses into her arms and carried them up the front steps. Why the hell was she so goddamn graceful? Seriously!

She turned around and laughed at my furious expression.

"Are you coming or not?"

I grumbled a bit and shut the trunk. I then proceeded to follow her up the steps, ever-so-gracefully tripping on the top step and almost landing flat on my face. I grabbed the railings of the steps just in time to stop my face from slamming into the wood. Kathryn, instead of being concerned, began laughing even harder.

"Wow, you're so elegant, Cade."

"Shut. Up."

But I could never stay mad at Kathryn for long. I don't know what it was but she always made everyone so happy. That's one of the main reasons I was friends with her. She knew exactly what to do or say to make me happy. I began laughing along with her and we continued laughing as we entered the house.

"Hey, Cade!"

Caleb was walking down the stairs with Reid as we walked into the foyer. Reid immediately gave me a glare. I quickly stuck my tongue out at him. It was childish but I didn't really care. We then walked past them and up the stairs. As I passed, I gave Reid a quick push, just enough to make him lose his balance. He was forced to grab the railing for support. We all laughed at him and he simply glared up at me, his face turning a bright red color. We continued up the stairs and into Kathryn's room. Every time I walk into her room, I'm overwhelmed by the brightness. Her windows are absolutely humongous and each one has its own ledge that at least three people could fit on. They let in an insane amount of sunshine.

I threw the dresses on the bed and immediately went over to the vase of roses by her bed. I read the note and, once again, found myself wishing that I had a boyfriend. Kathryn and Tyler were absolutely perfect together. I was jealous of that.

I then started organizing the dresses by color. Kathryn went over to her bureau and started laying out her jewelry. We had a long day ahead of us.

Kathryn walked over and we tried to figure out if we could at least narrow them down a bit. After a few minutes, we had taken out a few colors that wouldn't look good and ended up with piles of dark green, purple, light blue, and brown dresses. Kathryn then started trying them on.

We finally ended up deciding on a gorgeous purple dress. It was just below the knee and was a deep plum color. The neckline was perfect, showing just enough. We decided to pair it with a pair of black sparkly heels and some diamond jewelry Kathryn had gotten from her mother. I could see her fingering the jewelry, it clearly sparked a few distant memories. I left her alone for a bit as I organized the rest of the dresses so I could get them into a neat pile, leaving her to her thoughts. She then perked up a bit and returned to her normal self. She helped me return the dresses to my car and we said goodbye.

"See you tonight! I'll be there around eight. Tyler's picking me up."

"Alright! See you then."

I gave her a quick hug and set off, speeding down the street.

Tyler's POV

I had forced Caleb to come pick up Reid for the party so that I could be alone with Kathryn. I drove up to her house. Caleb had left a little while before so I parked in the driveway and got out, walking up to the door. I rang the bell and waited a few moments. Kathryn then opened the door. For the second time in 24 hours, I found myself marveling at how beautiful she was. The dress she was wearing looked perfect and she seemed insanely happy. Her hair was straight and flowed down to her shoulders. I actually blushed, I was so overwhelmed. She gave me a big hug and I picked her up and spun her around. I was so happy around her. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and put out my arm. She wrapped her arm around it and we walked to the car.

"Nice tux, handsome." She smiled at me.

"You look gorgeous, Kathryn."

She blushed at that and I thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. I was so lucky.

I had no idea that I would unintentionally screw this all up in a matter of hours.

Hope this makes you all happy! Btw..tonight or tomorrow I'll have a valentine's day covenant fic because I'm awesome like that. It'll be a oneshot Tyler and Kathryn romance. Yessss. 3


	7. A kiss so deadly

Hi everyone!!!! As usual, my excuse for not updating sooner is school. It's ridiculous. Sorry!!! But I have a special "gift". In this chapter, those of you who submitted characters to me for the casting call for "Protecting Me" will see your characters. They may be very minor characters but they will be here!!!! On with the story!!

Kathryn's POV

We arrived and the house was in full party mode. Tyler and I walked over to say hi to Caleb and the others. We said hi and I gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek, then went to find my friends. I found them in the middle of the huge dance floor they had. When I say Alissa was rich, I mean RICH. It was to the point of being ridiculous. She had it all, movie theatre, pool, dance floor, everything.

I quickly found Cade, Rachel, Lacy, Sydney, Aspen, Arianna, and Shadow. Shadow was Reid's sister but she hadn't been around in a while because she had been in a boarding school in London. She had gotten kicked out, however (in true Garwin fashion), and ended up back home at Spencer. Sydney had a drink in her hand, as usual. Lacy and Aspen were dancing their asses off. Cade and Rachel were the first to notice me and practically attacked me in hugs. We hung around, talking and dancing for a while. Then they started playing "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven and Tyler came over and started dancing with me. Every so often I would look over at Cade and laugh because Tyler and I weren't usually like this. But we were having so much fun.

"Alright, everyone, time for a slow dance."

Everyone cheered as the DJ said this. He began playing "Your Guardian Angel" and Tyler and I moved closer and danced.

_When I see your smile__Tears run down my face I can't replace__And now that I'm strong I have figured out__How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul__And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one__I will never let you fall__I'll stand up with you forever__I'll be there for you through it all__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Tyler gave me a kiss. I could feel the edges of his mouth turn upwards into a smile.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.__Seasons are changing__And waves are crashing__And stars are falling all for us__Days grow longer and nights grow shorter__I can show you I'll be the one__I will never let you fall (let you fall__I'll stand up with you forever__I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He then spun me around the dance floor. I began to laugh.

_Cuz__ you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart__Please don't throw that away__Cuz__ I'm here for you__Please don't walk away and __Please tell me you'll stay __woah__, stay __woah__Use me as you will__Pull my strings just for a thrill__And I know I'll be okay__Though my skies are turning gray__I will never let you fall__I'll stand up with you forever__I'll be there for you through it all__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I love you, Kathryn"

He then kissed me again before spinning me one last time.

"I love you too, Tyler."

Cade and Rachel began applauding and cheering. I laughed and told them to shut up. Tyler blushed a bit so I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Kathryn, we're gonna head to the bathroom, wanna come?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I think I may have smudged my lipstick a bit." They both began laughing hysterically and I squeezed Tyler's hand one last time before heading off with them.

Tyler's POV

I watched her leave, feeling like the luckiest man alive. Everything was going absolutely perfect. I didn't see Alissa walk over to me until I felt someone grab my hand and turn me around.

"Hey, Tyler." She gave me a coy smile. I gave her a little smile, even though I absolutely hated her.

"Hi, Alissa."

"Wanna dance?"

"Ummm…sorry. I actually don't."

Alissa looked amazingly angry at that and glared at me. She looked past me and the glare turned into a grin as she pulled me towards her and began kissing me. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me.

Kathryn's POV

I walked with Cade and Rachel to the bathroom. We went in and it was if we were in a bathroom at a five-star restaurant. It was absolutely huge. There was a couch inside. Rachel and I sat down while Cade fixed her eye shadow and hair.

"You know, Kat, I think Alissa has a thing for Tyler." Cade told me, worriedly.

"Ugh. Are you serious?"

"I know, how obnoxious is that? But you're WAY better. She's such a spoiled bitch."

We all agreed to that statement. Alissa was the most irritating and bitchy person I knew. I hated her and whenever she opened her mouth to speak I wanted to slap her across the face.

"Well, we all know that Tyler hates her and loves you, so what is there to worry about?" Rachel said.

I laughed but inside I was a little worried. I mean, Alissa was the kind of girl who would totally hook up with your boyfriend if you weren't around. Which is why I told Cade and Rachel to hurry up so we could get back out there to keep Alissa away. Cade looked in the mirror one more time and followed us out.

When I came back onto the dance floor, I searched for Tyler. And I couldn't believe what I saw.

"TYLER?!"

Tyler's POV

I finally was able to push Alissa away when I heard someone scream my name. I spun around and saw Kathryn standing in the middle of the dance floor, a look of pure shock on her face. She then turned and ran out of the room. I ran to follow her and saw her go out the front door. I went to get her but Caleb stopped me.

"Tyler, what the hell did you do?!" He yelled.

"I…it wasn't my fault…Alissa came up to me and kissed me and…I tried to get her off me and I did but not before…Kathryn saw the entire thing." I stuttered out. I had just royally fucked up the best thing in my life. I had to go get her back. "Caleb, you gotta believe me!"

"I do, baby boy. The only thing is, I don't think Kathryn will be able to believe you. You know what? Go after her. Try and explain. If she doesn't believe you, let her go. Leave her alone for a little bit until I can get her to believe your story. But go, quickly."

I gave Caleb a quick "thank you" and ran out the door, into the cold night air. Kathryn didn't even have a jacket. She was going to be freezing!

I searched for her and called her name. I finally found her sitting in the gazebo in the backyard. She was surrounded on either side by Cade and Rachel. I slowly walked over and Kathryn looked up. She nodded to Cade and Rachel and they went past me to leave us alone, both giving me angry glares as I walked by.

"Kat, listen to me…" was as far as I got before she interrupted me.

"No, Tyler. Please just leave me alone. Apparently, you don't love me as much as you say you do. Am I not worth it for you? Am I not pretty enough, rich enough, popular enough for you? You know what? Just forget it. Don't even bother to say anything, I know the answer to my questions. Just go have fun with _Alissa_. I never want to speak to you again!"

She slapped me across the face and pushed past me, tears running down her cheeks. I stared as she ran over to Cade and Rachel, both girls putting their arms around her and leading her away.

I had caused Kathryn pain. What the hell was wrong with me? She was crying, for god's sakes! I had made her cry! I could never look myself in the eye again. I was a complete asshole.

Kathryn's POV

I couldn't believe it. He had kissed her! After I slapped him, I felt the tiniest tinge of guilt but pushed it away. I allowed Cade and Rachel to lead me to their car. I called Caleb and left him a message, saying I was sleeping at Cade's for a little while. I wasn't sure how long but I told him I would call him in the morning. I also told him not to tell Tyler where I was. We were about to leave when a guy came up and tapped on the car window.

"Hi, I'm Ben. You seemed pretty upset so I wanted to walk over and see if you were okay."

He seemed like a genuinely nice guy. He was handsome. But he reminded me of someone I knew. I just couldn't place it.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise."

"Well, if you need anything, give me a call." He handed me a slip of paper with his phone number. I thanked him and he walked away.

I was a little sketched out by the encounter but he seemed like such a nice guy that I pushed the strange sense of foreboding away. We then sped away, heading towards Cade's house.

Uh oh! Ben's here!!! And TYLER AND KATHRYN BROKE UP!!!?!?!??!? AHHHHHHHHH!!! EVERYONE PANIC!!!! But I hope that this wonderfully and unusually long update made you all happy! Thanks for reading! If you review…maybe I'll update faster and you'll figure out what's going on with Tyler and Kathryn!!! YAYYY!!!!!


	8. Why the hell would you call him!

Agh. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!!! Here's the next chapter!!!

Kathryn's POV

I couldn't believe it. Tyler was the most perfect guy I had ever met. He was sweet, charming…and apparently now a total cheater. I was a crazed mix of depressed and insanely angry. Thank god I didn't have to go back to my house until vacation was over, according to Caleb. He had decided to let me stay at Cade's and calm down a bit. He, obviously, tried to convince me that Alissa had forced Tyler to kiss her but I wasn't having any of it.

"Seriously, how could he do that to you! I mean, honestly! Besides the fact that Alissa's a total bitch, she's not even that pretty!" Rachel was flipping out. And it had been two full hours since "the incident" as we now called it. And by that time, I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Rachel. Please stop. I know you're trying to be a good friend or whatever but I don't want to talk about it anymore." I was eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream and this sentence came out slightly muffled, as my mouth was filled with Half Baked.

We had been sitting in Cade's room for about an hour talking about "the incident" until we decided to do the girl thing and eat ice cream while watching chick flicks. The whole chick flick idea wasn't working too well because every movie turned out to be a romance. We finally decided on "John Tucker Must Die" because it seemed a bit more appropriate for the evening.

"Wait a minute, Kat, are you actually planning on calling this Ben guy? He seems kind of like a creep." Cade said. She was sitting on the couch with a pint of Phish Food in one hand, the other hand waving her spoon at me as she talked.

"Well…" I had to admit, I was thinking about it. I mean, he seemed really sweet. He wasn't ugly either.

"Kathryn, seriously, friend to friend here, DON'T CALL HIM. He's a creeper. You've never met the guy. You haven't even talked to him for longer than five minutes."

"Alright! I won't call him, I promise." In the back of my mind, however, the idea was still floating around.

We didn't end up sleeping until about two in the morning. Cade and Rachel went to sleep first. When I heard Cade snoring, I quickly headed out of Cade's living room and outside, after grabbing my coat. I grabbed the number from the pocket of my coat and dialed it, expecting a voice machine to answer. I was naturally surprised when,

"Hello?" I heard a voice on the other line. He didn't even sound tired!

"Ben? It's Kathryn."

"Kathryn?" I had forgotten that I hadn't bothered to tell him my name.

"The girl from the party."

"Oh! Hey! How are you feeling?"

We spent the next half hour talking. I vented to him about the Tyler situation. In the back of my mind, there was always the voice that was telling me "why are you telling him all this? You barely even know the guy!" but I pushed it away. I then realized that I had better get back inside and I decided to say goodnight.

"Well, Ben it's been great talking to you but I should probably get some sleep."

"No problem. But would you meet me for coffee tomorrow?"

"Alright, where?" Why was I agreeing to this?!

"At the Starbucks by the docks. Meet me around 10?"

"Sure! Goodnight, Ben."

"Goodnight, Kathryn, sweet dreams."

I hung up the phone, feeling a mix of emotions. Ben seemed really sweet but I barely knew him. Why was I suddenly telling him all about my life and agreeing to meet with him for coffee?

"You know what?" I told myself, "He's a nice guy and he'll help you deal with the Tyler issue."

Boy, was I wrong.

Ben's POV

I snapped shut my cell phone, a wide grin spreading on my face.

"It's all set." I said aloud.

"Perfect." Chase replied, his grin mirroring my own. Standing next to him was Alissa. She, of course, was our cousin and was all part of our brilliant little plan.

Caleb's POV

I was worried. My sister was known to do slightly irrational things, especially when her heart was broken. It also worried me that Kathryn wouldn't believe me when I said it wasn't Tyler's fault. The poor kid was getting himself all beat up over it. Right now, Tyler was sitting on my couch in the living room, crying. CRYING, for god's sakes! I just hoped this entire issue could be solved sooner or later.

Sorry for the irritatingly short chapter!!! And I promise there will be more action and stuff on the way. This is more of a setting the stage point of my story. Read and Review please! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP but I may not be able to. But, so that everyone will know, I won't abandon this story! I won't randomly disappear on you, never to update again! I promise!!!!


	9. Danger

Hi everyone! I'm soooooo sorry that I've taken so long to update! I've been so busy but I promise I'll be updating a bit more for the next week. I'm on vacation. I leave for Miami next Saturday and won't be able to update for a week, though. But while I'm there, I'll try and write a ton of chapters because the plane ride will be about four hours. So when I get back, lots of updating!!! Now on with the story!!

Tyler's POV

I tried calling her, calling Cade's house, calling Rachel's cell phone. I even drove to Cade's house and stood and waited outside. Finally Cade's mother came out and told me that they weren't home. I drove away, disappointed. I went back to Caleb's house, hoping to talk to him.

"Caleb? Where are you?" I walked through the front door. The lights were on so Caleb had to be home.

"In the kitchen." I heard a voice call.

I walked into the kitchen to find Caleb sitting at the kitchen table. As soon as I saw him, I felt terrible. I knew Kathryn had been staying away from the house because she didn't want me to show up. She knew if I showed up, Caleb would let me in. Cade, on the other hand, wouldn't. I was pretty sure I knew how this had affected Kathryn, but I had no idea how it affected Caleb. It was evident from the look on his face that he missed his sister. Their mom had died so recently and now Kathryn was living in a different house. He must have felt so alone. And I was the one causing it. How many people could I hurt? I felt like I didn't deserve to live. I was hurting everyone around me. And all because of one stupid kiss.

"Caleb? You Okay?" I whispered.

"Do I look like I'm okay, Tyler?!" he yelled, but he stopped, "Wait. Tyler, I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I know, Caleb. You miss her. I miss her too." I replied softly.

We sat there for a while, not talking, only switching between staring straight ahead and burying our faces in our hands. This was going to be a long rest of the week.

I had absolutely no idea how right I was in thinking that…

Kathryn's POV

I decided that I would meet Ben for coffee.

"Cade, Rachel, I'm gonna head to the store down the street. I think we need more junk food."

And it was true. We were running out of ice cream, candy, and cookies. These were, of course, the perfect breakup foods. So we needed them…desperately.

"Do you want us to come?" Cade said from under the covers. She and Rachel were still half-asleep. I, on the other hand, was fully showered and dressed. I had always been an early riser. The issue with this was that I always went to bed extremely late. I was a morning person…and a night person. It was a terrible combination.

"No thanks. I'll be fine. I should be back pretty soon but I may have to stop at the coffee shop for a bit. I need some caffeine."

"Alright. Call us when you're on your way back."

Technically, I hadn't lied. I did stop at the store and stocked up on everything I needed. And I did go to the coffee shop after that. I just didn't tell them who was going to be with me.

I walked into the coffee shop and was greeted with the smell of freshly roasted coffee and baked goods. It was heavenly. I looked around and saw Ben sitting at a table by the window. I walked over and he smiled at me. He motioned for me to sit down and called over a waitress. He ordered a coffee and muffin for himself and I ordered a hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll. I was never one for straight coffee. I got my caffeine fix from hot chocolate. It was all I really needed anyways.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess. It's just all so overwhelming."

"I know how you feel. But it'll get better soon. I promise." He gave me a smile. But, for some weird reason I couldn't pinpoint, instead of making me feel reassured, it simply gave me the creeps. But I didn't do anything about it. For some odd reason, whenever I was around this guy, I couldn't do anything that I really wanted to. I couldn't do the thing I should be doing. Instead I'd just sit there, getting more uncomfortable and freaked out every time something came out of his mouth.

We talked for a while longer, asking questions about the other's life. I found myself telling Ben everything. I had no idea why I was doing it. It would just end up coming out of my mouth. It was like I couldn't stop it. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"Ummm…well I should be getting back, Cade's waiting."

"Let me drive you. You don't have a car and it's a long way to walk."

"I'll be fine. She lives close."

"I insist." He gave me that creepy smile again and I felt the need to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Seriously. I'll be fine." I put some money down on the table to pay for my food and turned around, walking towards the door. I pushed the door open and was met by a breeze. I continued walking down the street until I realized someone was following me. I didn't turn around, I simply walked faster. But, as my footsteps quickened, so did the person following me. I found myself running. It was still pretty early so not very many people were out. Actually, the streets were completely empty for some reason.

Suddenly, I felt myself being grabbed and pulled into an alley. Strong arms wrapped around me and a hand clamped over my mouth. My first instinct was to fight back but my attacker's grip was too strong. Suddenly, I was pulled around and pushed against a brick wall. I was met with Ben's face inches away from mine. He was smiling, but his eyes were solid black. _He_ had the power?! What the hell was going on?!

One of his hands wrapped around my wrists, holding them above my head, while the other continued to keep me from screaming.

"No one can help you now, sweetheart." He whispered seductively in my ear. He proceeded to laugh and tighten his grip. Tears were now freely flowing from my eyes. I was terrified. Would he kill me? Or worse?

"I'll take my hand away if you promise not to scream." I nodded silently and felt the hand on my mouth move away.

"Wh-what do you want?" I was shaking.

"You. And revenge. For my brother."

"Brother? What are you talking about?" I was getting stronger as I calmed down. My fear returned when he slammed me against the wall again. I cried out in pain. When I opened my eyes again, his eyes were blazing. They were still black but something was different. They seemed to burn with a fire I had never seen.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you little bitch. My brother, Chase. Who you _thought_ you killed."

"What the hell are you talking about? Chase is dead. And if you're his brother, then why do you have The Power?!"

He laughed at this.

"He's not exactly as dead as you think, sweetie. And you're a girl with the power. Maybe the Book of Damnation lies. Or maybe we're just the kind of people who break out of the mold," he then smiled again, "We're pretty similar, you and I." He ran his finger along my cheek. God, why hadn't I noticed it before?! Chase and Ben looked alike in so many ways. And they had the same mannerisms. But, honestly, how could Ben have The Power?! But…he was right. I was a girl. Girls weren't supposed to have The Power but we all figured out that the book was wrong about that.

Ben then turned me around and started walking me towards the other end of the alley. I could clearly see a black SUV parked at the very end. He pushed me along, keeping one hand over my mouth again and the other holding my wrists behind my back. He removed his hand only to open the door of the back seat. I then felt something hit the back of my head. Hard. The last thing I remembered was falling into Ben's waiting arms before drifting off into unconsciousness.

Caleb's POV

My head jerked up from the table. Something was wrong. Kathryn was either hurt or in danger. I woke up Tyler, who had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Tyler, something's not right. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?"

"Kathryn's in danger. I sense it. She's scared."

Tyler looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Tyler, you need to call Pogue and Reid and tell them to get over here now. I'll call Cade and see where Kathryn is right now."

Tyler quickly ran into the other room, nearly knocking his chair over in the process. He fumbled through his coat and found his phone. We both frantically dialed numbers and told everyone to get over to the mansion.

Kathryn wasn't safe.

R&R PLEASE!!!!!! I LOVEEEEE YOU ALLLLL!!!!!


	10. This Can't Be Happening

Oh my god I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. Its just that my computer had this weird virus thing that caused me to have to reboot the entire computer. I lost all my files and everything. And I was also in miami without any internet. I'm sooooo sorry. cowers from angry readers armed with pitchforks and torches

Kathryn's POV

I woke up, having absolutely no idea where I was. My head hurt and I could feel some kind of liquid dripping down my face. I assumed it was blood because there was a sharp pain at the start of the dripping. I raised my hand to wipe it away but found I couldn't move it. I realized I was sitting in a chair with my hands tied around the back and my feet tied to the legs. There was a blindfold around my eyes which explained why I couldn't see a thing.

"Ah. It seems like our precious angel is finally awake," I heard a voice say. Wait a minute. I knew that voice. But who was it? Ben? No. Tyler? No. Caleb? No. Oh my god…

Tyler's POV

I needed to find her. I was desperate. I decided to go back to Cade's house and do something I would never do otherwise: beg. I would get down on my knees if I had to. I needed Kathryn back in my life. I needed to sit her down, tell her how much I loved her, and explain to her what really happened.

Caleb decided to come with me. Kathryn hadn't called him in a while and he was getting worried. I could see in his eyes that he also just wanted Kat to come home.

We arrived at Cade's house and rang the doorbell. I noticed a face peek out the second story window but I couldn't discern who it was because it flashed briefly then was gone. A few seconds later, the door opened and Cade and Rachel stood in the doorframe.

"Okay, Tyler, Kathryn doesn't want to see you. Besides, she's not even home," Cade snapped.

"Cade, please, let me see my sister," Caleb pleaded with her.

From the look on Cade's face, I could tell she hadn't seen Caleb there. Her expression turned from rage to sympathy in a matter of seconds.

"Caleb, I'm sorry, but Kat seriously isn't home. She went down to the store a while ago…actually, she should've been back by now," Rachel told him in a much gentler tone than Cade had used.

"Wait. How long did she leave?" Caleb asked.

"Actually…it was about two hours ago. Maybe we should head down there," Cade said.

"Alright. Tyler and I will take my car and you follow us."

The girls agreed and we were on our way. There was no way to describe how worried I was at this moment. Kathryn had The Power but we rarely Used anymore since most of us had already ascended. We knew how addictive it was. Neither Kat nor I had ascended yet but Caleb had advised us to Use sparingly. But if someone else knew Kat had the power…the results could be catastrophic…or deadly.

"Caleb, drive faster."

"Ty, you know I can't do that. The speed limit's 35," he looked over at me with concern, "Ty, calm down. I know you're worried, but I'm sure Kat is fine." But I knew in his eyes that he didn't believe that any more than I did.

We got to the store in record time, though, because Caleb had sped up in the end. We went to the store and asked the cashier whether he had seen Kathryn. We described her and he said she had stopped by a few hours ago. She left and he saw her walk into the coffee shop down the street. We ran into the 

coffee shop and walked over to the woman at the counter. We asked her if Cade had been there and she said pointed to the table where she had sat. She explained that Kathryn had sat at the table with a guy who looked about 20. Everyone turned to look at me and I simply stared back, too shocked to say anything. We walked over to the table but it had already been wiped clean.

"Hey," the woman called over to us, "I just remembered, she left after a while, but they got into a little argument at first, I think. She left and he followed her out. He looked pretty angry."

I felt Caleb's hand grip my wrist and pull my hand from the table. I hadn't realized how hard I had been gripping the tabletop and found that my hands hurt from the pressure.

"Ty, calm down. We'll find her," Rachel put a hand on my shoulder.

"What if we don't?"

"Don't talk like that Tyler. Please." Cade whispered softly.

I felt terrible for saying that and wrapped my arms around Cade in a hug.

"Caleb, call Pogue and Reid and tell them to meet us at the house. Let's go find her."

Kathryn's POV

The blindfold was whipped off my eyes and I opened them to find a face mere centimeters away from mine. I gasped in pure horror.

"Chase." I managed to choke out. How the hell was he still alive?! It wasn't possible!! Could someone seriously cheat death twice?!

But wait…it wasn't really Chase. He was completely see-through, like his skin was made of vapor.

"Yes, it's me. I bet you thought you'd killed me. Surprise!" He pulled away from me and grinned that stupid fucking smile. Would that ever go away?! Honestly!!

"Oh! And I brought a few friends!" He gestured towards the door where I saw Ben standing with…

"ALISSA?!"

"Hey Kat. Having fun?" She sneered.

"But…but…but…" All I could do was stammer.

"Alissa is our sister, sweetheart." Ben said in that voice that had made me trust him all those hours ago.

"Shit." I was so screwed. I had messed up everything. I had messed up my life, my friendships, my relationship with Tyler…oh God…Tyler. If only I could tell him that I knew he wouldn't cheat…and how sorry I was for making him worried…and how much I loved him. But now, I could do none of that. I was trapped and as good as dead.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" I yelled, my voice returning from the meager whisper I had used moments before.

"You, my dear, are our bait to get to the other sons. Also, once I kill you, I'll be free to roam the world of the living again. But first…I'm gonna make your friends pay. Because they're all gonna try and come save you. Pogue, Reid, Cade, Rachel, Caleb, and your precious Tyler. You get to watch them all die. But I think I'll save Caleb and Tyler for last. I want Tyler's screaming to be the last thing you hear before I kill you."

I couldn't utter a word. I was absolutely terrified. Tears were streaming down my face, mixing in with the blood. No…No…This can't be happening.

Hope that made up for my absence!! Love you all!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	11. Blame

I seriously must be the worst updater EVER. Agh. I'm sooo sorry. My computer had to be rebooted and so I lost all the new chapters I had written. But after this, hopefully I'll update more often. On with the story!

Pogue's POV

I got home from my run and found a message on my answering machine.

_Hey Pogue, It's Caleb. Get over to my house as soon as possible. Something is wrong and Kat's in danger. Hurry, Please._

Shit. I ran upstairs and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed my helmet, and ran out the door. I hopped on my bike and sped down the street.

When I got to Caleb's house and rang on the door, Reid answered. I stepped in. I hadn't been in the house since Kat had flipped at Tyler. Caleb had just said that he wanted to be alone for a little while so I hung around with Reid for most of the week, worrying about the situation.

I followed Reid into the kitchen where I found Tyler, Caleb, Cade, and Rachel all around the counter. Tyler of course was sitting on the counter but the space where Kat normally sat was vacant. I knew better than to sit there. Tyler kept looking next to him, as if she would appear there, and every time he realized she wasn't there, a sad look crossed his face before he carried a more determined look.

Caleb looked up at me and smiled a sad smile before walking over to me and giving me a hug. Woah. Something was definitely wrong if Caleb was hugging me. Whenever he was especially upset, he'd give hugs but normally it was just a simple hand shake. Reid and I both leaned against the counter facing all of them.

"So what exactly is going on? What happened to Kat?" Reid started. He looked insanely worried, much like he looked back when Chase had kidnapped Tyler.

Caleb explained the entire story about Ben and how Kathryn secretly met with him and how he had most likely kidnapped her. Every time Ben's name was mentioned, Tyler grew more and more angry.

"So, do we have any idea where he would take her?" I asked Caleb.

"Nope. None of us have never met the guy except for Cade and Rachel." I looked over at the girls. Cade was silently crying into Rachel's shoulder so Rachel spoke.

"We barely even knew the guy. After the…" she looked at Tyler quickly, "…incident, we went to my car and this guy knocked on the window, said his name was Ben, gave Kathryn his phone number, and told her to call him. We warned her not to but…as you can see, she didn't exactly listen."

"But…we should have stopped her or something. Or realized she had been gone too long much sooner. Then maybe we could've helped her." Cade looked up as she said this, tears streaming down her face.

"No one could've done anything," Tyler finally spoke up, "This is all my fault. If only I could've gotten Alissa off of me or explained everything to Kat or come to your house sooner or…" he trailed off. It was then that I noticed he was crying.

"Baby Boy, none of this is your fault. Stop blaming yourself. It's doing Kathryn no good right now. You've got to calm down and help us think of a plan." I walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Pogue's right. We've gotta think of a plan," Reid piped in.

Kathryn's POV

I was so fucking screwed. Shit.

"Okay sweetie, me and Alissa are gonna go pay your friends a little visit. Ben's gonna stay here with you and have a little bit of…fun." Chase smiled at me before he and Alissa left the room.

I couldn't see Ben anywhere so I had no idea what was going on. I then felt a hand grip my hair and yank my head back. I cried out in pain.

"So, are you ready for a little fun, princess?"

"Get. Off. Me." I then spat in his face. He walked to the front of the chair and looked me in the eye. He did this for about thirty seconds before drawing his hand back and slapping me across the face at lightning speed. My head flew to the side and I heard my neck crack. My face stung with the force behind the blow and I was disoriented for a little while.

Ben used this time to straddle me on the chair and grip my chin, turning my head to face him. He then claimed my lips in a kiss. I had already dealt with Aaron in this situation but this scenario was different: firstly, I was tied up. And second: Tyler wasn't coming to save me. No one was.

I sat there and could do absolutely nothing as Ben continued to kiss me and put his hands all over my body. He would occasionally Use and draw blood from my skin by slicing it with his fingers. By the end of the "fun" I had hundreds of small, bleeding cuts all over my body. He then kissed me one last time before getting up, smiling, and walking away.

I felt used. I felt alone. No one could save me now. My life was over. My friend's lives were over. And it was all my fault.

Sorry for the sort of short chapter. I should (Hopefully) update soon. Until then, review please! Reviews make me update faster…although I've probably lost a ton of readers in my absence.


	12. HONESTLY I THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU

Agh. Sorry. Seriously, I suck so badly at updating. So I'm not even gonna bother talking much here. On with the story:

Tyler's POV

We were all sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out a plan when we heard the front door slam open. Caleb and I looked at each other and ran out to the entryway to figure out who it was. We saw the door on the ground a few feet from the door and standing in the doorway was…

"CHASE?! What the fuck is going on?" Reid yelled from behind me.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" we heard a female voice say from behind Chase.

It was Alissa. Shit. I should've known she was involved in all this.

"Alissa? What the hell are you doing here? And who is Chase?" Cade said in a confused tone.

I quickly looked back and saw that the others were standing in the doorway to the kitchen, all with confused looks on their faces. I then turned back to look at Chase, well, actually it was more of like a ghostly apparition of Chase. He was practically see through and I had to resist the urge to wave my hand through his body like they do in the movies.

"We thought we'd drop in and have a little chat. Go back into the kitchen and sit at the table." Chase said.

Did he really expect us to obey him? Apparently not, because after a few seconds of no one budging, I felt my feet move as if I wasn't controlling them. I began to turn around and walk towards the kitchen and I could do nothing to stop it. The others did the same. Cade and Rachel were REALLY confused. It was then that I realized that Cade and Rachel had no experience with The Power. Shit. They were gonna be seriously messed up because of this experience, if any of us ever survived it, that is.

We "walked" into the kitchen and all sat down at the dining room table. Cade kept looking at me with a terrified expression and I grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down. Pogue did the same thing for Rachel.

"So, as you can probably tell, you once again failed to kill me." He then began applauding and Alissa just stood there smirking.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Rachel whispered.

"Oh! We have some newbies here! I assume neither of you," he gestured to Cade and Rachel, "have ever had any experience with The Power?" They both shook their heads, still looking terrified.

"Wonderful! Well then I'll just have to demonstrate with one of your friends here!" Chase smirked and locked eyes with me.

"Chase. Don't. They don't need to be any more scared than they already are," I pleaded with him.

"Sorry, Tyler," was all Chase said before I felt myself being thrown back, away from the table, and into the glass cupboard on the other side of the room. The glass shards ripped through my skin, causing hundreds of tiny cuts to begin oozing blood all over my body. I heard Cade and Rachel scream. I opened my eyes and struggled to my feet. I looked over at the girls and saw that Pogue was now holding Rachel in his lap and she was crying into his shoulder. Reid was doing the same for Cade.

"Chase. That was completely unnecessary. They didn't need to see that." Caleb was arguing with Chase.

Pogue looked over at me and mouthed "you okay?" and I nodded my head in response. I slowly stood up and walked back over to the table, shakily sitting down again. Reid gently touched my arm and my wounds immediately began to heal, leaving not even a single scar behind. Cade looked up off Reid's 

shoulder and stared at me as this happened, a shocked expression on her face. I held her shoulder and comforted her, whispering "I'm fine." I wiped away the tears inching down her face.

"Caleb, please sit down." Chase said, putting a spell on Caleb, and Caleb immediately sat down. He glared at Chase but was ignored.

Throughout this entire ordeal, Alissa simply stood next to Chase, laughing. Reid, of course, was the first one to confront her about her presence there.

"Alissa, why the hell are you involved in this?" he yelled. Pogue grabbed onto his shoulder to prevent him from doing anything stupid.

"I'm Chase's little sister."

"WHAT?!" the four of us said in unison. Cade and Rachel had no idea what this had to do with anything. But now, the others knew what had happened that night when Kathryn saw us kissing. They all looked over at me, apologetic expressions on their faces. I shook it off and continued to glare at Alissa.

"I don't have any power of course, but I wanted to help him out."

"Help him out with what, exactly?" I asked.

"He needs to kill Kathryn. But we had to figure out a way to get her to come to us without fighting. So my job was to break the two of you up. She would then fall into Ben's arms for support in this awful time and would proceed to date him. She would then fall right into our little trap," she did this all with such theatrics that I had to control myself from rolling my eyes in pure annoyance. "Of course. That little bitch had to fight back and so we had to restrain her." This made me want to smile and kill Alissa at the same time. Kathryn was still strong, though for how much longer I didn't know.

"Why do you need to kill Kathryn?" Cade asked.

"Because she 'killed' me, or so you all thought. In reality, she only made me a spirit. So if I kill her, then I'll be able to live again. And I want revenge. But not just on Kathryn, on all of you. Oh, and Ben wants Tyler for specific reasons. He said something about wanting to 'make you scream'." Chase smiled a malicious smile at me. This gave me a chill.

"So, how would you like to join in on our little party?" Chase smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling. To where? I had no idea.

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY. AGH I FEEL AWFUL ABOUT NOT UPDATING!

I really hope I haven't lost too many readers cuz I love you all and your reviews make my day! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!


	13. Whatever it would take

As usual, I suck at updating, I know. I'm sorry. But on with the story!

Kathryn's POV

I was sitting there, staring at the wall. I could do absolutely nothing. I had already spent hours trying to undo the ropes that bound me to the chair but it didn't work.

So, I simply gave up. I couldn't keep trying, couldn't keep believing that I would be alright. I knew I was screwed. It was a pretty well known fact by that time. No one was going to come save me. And even if they did, they would be killed.

I couldn't stop thinking about Tyler and all my friends. And Caleb. God, I couldn't do this to him. We already lost mom to this asshole. He couldn't take it if he lost another family member. He was always so strong but I was the only one who really knew what went on inside of him. It was like one big battle between all of his emotions. Usually the calm and collected Caleb beat the sad or depressed Caleb. But there were times when it just couldn't win and he would just shut down. That was what would happen if I died. I couldn't let that happen.

And Tyler, the one guy who I'd ever loved. He was the sweetest guy I'd ever known. I needed him. I couldn't let him come save me. He would be killed. Or worse. And if I died, well, Tyler was just too sensitive for that. He would shut down, same as Caleb. I couldn't let that happen either.

I couldn't give up! I had to keep fighting! So I kept trying those goddamn knots tying me to that stupid fucking chair. But they wouldn't budge. Just when I was about to give up again, I heard a loud rumbling sound. I looked up and saw Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Reid, Cade, and Rachel all fall to the floor. Chase and Alissa followed but, of course, they landed on their own two feet, while the others landed face first. I cringed.

They all slowly got up from the ground while Chase walked over to me. Tyler got up first and tried to beat Chase and get to me first.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled. Chase threw up his hand and Tyler slammed back into the wall.

"TYLER! Chase, stop it! Please, don't hurt him." My voice had shrunk into a whisper from all the hours of screaming at Ben.

Chase moved his face so it was inches from mine. "Aww, is the little Kathryn begging now?" He ran his fingers down my cheek and I tried to bite them. He pulled his hand back and slapped me across the face.

"CHASE. IF YOU LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER, I'LL…" Caleb yelled. His anger was finally starting to show through.

"You'll what? You all need to learn something. You can never save Kathryn. She needs to die. It's how the story goes. You can't stop me so you may as well stop trying."

I then heard a door slam from behind me and heard footsteps. Every face except for Chase's held an expression of pure malice towards whoever was behind me. I figured that I knew exactly who it was. I then felt two hands on my shoulders.

"I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, you motherfucking son of a…" Cade was yelling. She was then thrown backwards, as if an invisible force had thrown her to the ground.

"CADE! Stop hurting her!" I yelled, my voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. She was just annoying the hell out of me," I heard Ben's voice whisper into my ear. I shivered.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Now." Tyler said, as calmly as he could manage.

"Oh! It's the boyfriend!" Ben smiled, "Well, what would you say if I did this?" He then pulled my chin up towards him and kissed me. I tried to pull away but the ropes stopped me.

Tyler's POV

When he went to kiss Kathryn, I flipped. That fucker! I ran to attack him but Caleb held me back. I tried my hardest to fight against him but he wouldn't budge. I knew that, if I did attack Ben, something bad would happen and Caleb was just keeping me from getting hurt but I couldn't help it. Kathryn was my life. And here this guy was, kissing her. And he had clearly hurt her, judging from the hundreds of little cuts all over her body. I vowed to myself that I would kill him, no matter what it would take.

Alright. Now, I'm gonna try to update soon but I can't really make any promises anymore. I'll try my hardest though! Review Please!


	14. Dead?

Bleh. Yes, I'm updating. And I know you all hate me for taking FOREVER. Sorry (

Caleb's POV

It was actually pretty hard to hold Tyler back from killing Ben. He'd gotten much stronger in the past year and I could tell he was no longer the "Baby Boy" we once knew. I had to have Pogue help me, each of us grabbing one of Ty's arms. He was yelling at the top of his lungs and that was the moment when I truly realized how much he loved my sister. And I wouldn't want anyone else for her, they were perfect together. Now we just had to save my sister and get out of here.

Easier said than done…

Cade's POV

I was so fucking confused. What the hell was going on and what were these powers they had? I realized how strong they all were when that Ben guy threw me against the wall when he was standing 20 feet away. Shit. That hurt like hell. We were screwed.

Tyler's POV

"Caleb, please let me do something. Throw an energy ball, anything. I need to protect Kathryn." I'd resorted to begging, which was slightly embarrassing.

"Ty, I know you want to help, but what if you hit Kathryn? What would happen then? She couldn't stop it and she would get hurt."

I knew he was right. But there had to be something I could do to help her. We needed a distraction.

"Caleb, can't someone distract him or something? Then I could at least untie her and try to help her."

Caleb thought about it for a moment, but before he could say anything…

"I'll do it."

"Reid? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Baby Boy. I want to help Kat as much as you do…well maybe not AS MUCH as you do, but pretty damn close. She needs to get out of here."

This was surprising. Usually, Reid was the one who stayed stoic and quiet, while waiting for someone else to volunteer. Kathryn sure had a lot of people who loved her.

Caleb considered this and finally agreed.

"Okay, Reid, but promise me you'll be careful. No one else needs to be hurt," he gestured to a hurt Cade, who was now being helped by Rachel and Pogue.

"Alright, I promise."

But from the look on Caleb's face, I could tell he was worried.

Kathryn's POV

"They're talking about you. They're going to try and save you. But you can't be saved, can you?" Ben whispered in my ear. He then walked over to Chase and Alissa. So now, I was stuck in the middle of two groups, tied up, and unable to hear anything they were saying about me. Fan-fucking-tastic.

All I could see was that Tyler, Reid, and Caleb were planning something. Tyler kept looking over at me worriedly. Why did I ever give him up? If we got out of this alive, I planned to go running back to him and beg (yes, BEG) for forgiveness. I needed him.

The next thing I knew, Reid was walking over to Ben. What the fuck was he doing? I glared at Caleb and Tyler questioningly but Tyler mouthed "calm down, he knows what he's doing". I wasn't so sure. Then I heard Ben yell, and Reid was slammed up against a wall.

"REID!" I screamed. I glared at Tyler and continued to try and untie those stupid fucking ropes. But then I saw what they were doing. Ben, Chase, and Alissa all had their attention on Reid. And I guess Pogue figured out what was going on too because he threw an energy ball that caused Ben to sail across the room and crash into a table, causing it to topple over. I was paying attention to these events so much that I didn't register that Tyler was behind me untying my ropes until I was free.

Tyler grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the chair. I could barely even register all this, but suddenly, my brain put it all together. I had Tyler back. My precious Baby Boy was back. I practically jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." I was sobbing uncontrollably and his shirt was getting soaked.

"Of course I forgive you, sweetheart. I'll always love you, no matter what." With those words, he put his lips to mine and he kissed me, my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist.

Suddenly we heard applause and a strange laugh. We turned around, one of Tyler's arms still around my waist. Ben was standing there. Reid, Pogue, and Caleb were all on the ground, unconscious. Rachel was still trying to help Cade and I could tell they were both totally overwhelmed. Tyler's grip around my waist tightened.

"So the happy couple is back together, just in time for all their friends to die." My eyes widened and Tyler pulled me closer.

"Don't you dare touch them." I was on the verge of tears again. I couldn't bear to see anyone else die. Not after Mom and Dad. Caleb and the Sons were all I had left.

"Oh. I won't be touching them. Chase will." Ben and Chase both exchanged grins.

Tyler's POV

"What the hell are you talking about? Chase is practically a ghost. He couldn't hurt them." I yelled.

"Well…actually, Chase is only a ghost until I kill your precious girlfriend."

"But…" Kathryn choked out.

"Oh! You're still thinking of my other plan? How I was going to kill all your friends first? Well…sorry honey, change of plans, Chase is getting a little too impatient. Besides, once you're gone, I get to have a little fun with Baby Boy over here."

With those words, Ben used the Power to throw Kathryn against the wall. I was about to attack him but he threw me the other way. Shit. Ben was way more powerful than I was. Possibly more powerful than Kathryn was.

I tried to get up but Ben threw me back onto the ground and held me there. He continued to attack Kathryn and she was powerless to stop him.

"KATHRYN!" I screamed. No. He could kill her and I was powerless to stop him. "STOP. DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE."

"Oh, shut up, Baby Boy." He then slammed Kathryn against the wall and she fell to the ground, not moving.

"NO!!" I screamed.

Then, out of nowhere, Ben was thrown across the room. I looked around and saw Reid standing there, his eyes jet black.

"Baby Boy, go help your girlfriend. I'll take care of him."

I then realized that Ben no longer had a hold on me and I ran across the room to where Kathryn was laying.

Pogue and Caleb had also woken up. Pogue was helping Reid and Caleb ran over towards me.

"Caleb, she's not…she's not moving. This can't be happening."

"Ty, calm down." He came over and checked Kathryn's pulse.

"Shit. Tyler, there's no pulse."

No. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening now.

"Kathryn, you can't die on me. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. Please, I'm begging you. Don't leave me. Please." I bent over her unmoving body, and began to cry.

I cried for Kathryn. She couldn't be dead. She promised she'd never leave me.

I cried for Caleb. He couldn't lose his sister. He had already lost his parents, now he lost his sister.

And mostly, I cried for myself. I had lost the single most important thing in my life. I couldn't live without her. What was I to do now?

It was then that I heard a voice that made my heart almost leap out of my chest.

"Tyler, is that you?" Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and she was staring up at me.

Hehehehehe. You thought I was going to kill her, didn't you? Alright, well that's almost the end. There will probably be a few more chapters after this. But that was the end of the action. BUT. There will be a sequel…but only if you all give me cookies. ) Review please!!


	15. It's over

Another update!! YAY!! Haha I'm getting a bit better at this! Okay so there should only be a few more chapters of this left. So enjoy!!

Tyler's POV

"Tyler, is that you?"

"Kathryn? Oh my god, Kathryn! Thank God." I began to cry even harder if that was possible. She was alive!

I looked up at Caleb's face and he held a similar expression. But then he became a bit more composed.

"Ty, we have to get her out of here." He gestured to the ensuing battle and I knew exactly what he meant. Kathryn was barely hanging on and still had a chance at death. We couldn't take any risks with her safety.

I nodded and gathered Kathryn in my arms, standing up. We looked around, trying to find an exit. But the only exit was blocked by Ben.

"Damnit!" Caleb yelled. But Reid saw our dilemma. He shot a quick glance at me and I knew what he meant. Reid threw an energy ball at Ben, causing him to fly across the room, away from the door.

"Caleb, RUN!" I yelled. We ran for the exit as fast as our feet would carry us. We burst through the door and out into the cool night air. We ran away from the building and saw it was the old warehouse in the middle of Ipswich. It had been abandoned years ago, which was why it was the perfect hiding place for Ben and the others.

We stopped running once we got to Caleb's car. Caleb opened the back door and we gently laid Kathryn down across the seats.

"Ty, I'm gonna go back in there and try to help get Cade and Rachel out of there. Stay here and keep Kathryn safe."

I nodded to him and climbed into the car. I gently picked up Kathryn's head and laid it in my lap, stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and smiled at me weakly. She tried to talk but I quickly quieted her. Talking would only make her situation worse. After a few moments, her breathing became regular and she fell asleep.

Reid's POV

Damnit. It was like Ben couldn't die or something! Every time I thought he was finally dead, he'd get back up and fire back at me. What was going on?

"I'm more powerful than you thought, huh Reid?" Ben yelled, laughing. He then threw me back against the wall and my neck snapped back, causing my head to smash against the hard steel wall. I crumpled to the ground and felt like I couldn't move, it was just too painful.

Ben began walking towards me and I finally understood, I was going to die here. But at least I was going to die with a purpose. Tyler got Kathryn out of here. And that was all I had needed.

Ben bent down and wrapped his hands around my throat, picking me up and strangling me. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't Use. I was powerless to stop anything.

Kathryn's POV

I woke up a few moments later, realizing I had fallen asleep in the car. But something had woken me up. I had had a terrible vision of Reid being killed by Ben. And my mind was telling me that I had to stop it. But, most importantly, my mind was telling me that I had the power to stop it. I felt stronger than I had ever felt before. I looked up and saw Tyler looking at me in alarm.

"What's wrong, Ty?"

"Kat, your eyes are red again. Like…the color that they are when you Use."

Well…that made sense. We had kind of figured out that my power was strongest when it was mixed with a strong emotion, like pain, sadness, or anger. And I was pretty fucking angry.

"Kat…please don't get into any tro – "

But he was a bit too slow. I was already sprinting back towards the building, feeling as if I had never been hurt at all. I heard Tyler shout after me but I ignored him. This had to be stopped.

Caleb's POV

So Ben left Chase and Alissa to distract Pogue and I. We were having enough trouble getting Cade and Rachel out of the building as it was. And since Chase was already technically dead, we couldn't stop him by Using or anything. He couldn't Use either, but he could throw things. Hard. I had just managed to pick Cade up from the floor when he threw a table at me. A fucking table! That son of a bitch! I used and pushed it out of my way. The table crashed into Alissa, sending her sprawling to the floor.

Pogue had grabbed Rachel and we began to sprint towards the door when we heard Ben laughing. That laugh sent chills down my spine. We turned around to see Ben choking Reid to death.

"REID!" Pogue yelled. Ben, hearing this, turned around to look at us, still holding Reid against the wall.

"Boys, I have a bargain for you. Give me the girl, and your friend here won't die."

"Caleb! Don't do it. It's not worth it," Reid managed to choke out. Ben tightened his grip and Reid began to spasm violently. He was dying. Fast.

But out of nowhere, a huge force seemed to grab Ben and throw him. His grip on Reid was broken and Reid fell to the ground. Pogue and I looked around to see Kathryn standing there, her eyes glowing red.

"Help Reid!" she yelled over to us.

"But –"

"CALEB. Just do it! I can take care of myself!"

"Watch out!" Pogue yelled. But it seemed almost too late. Ben had thrown a knife towards Kathryn at lightning speed. It was about to pierce her heart when it abruptly stopped. Ben stumbled back in confusion and Kathryn simply grinned. She then proceeded to throw the knife back at him, stabbing him through the leg.

It seemed like Kat could actually take care of herself. We ran over to help Reid, hearing Ben's piercing scream.

"Reid! REID! ANSWER ME!" Pogue was yelling. Reid's eyes sprung open and he immediately lifted himself up, hyperventilating.

'Reid, you have to steady your breathing." He began to breathe slowly, in and out.

Kathryn's POV

I was sick of all this. These people had hurt my family and friends long enough. So, I Used to get the knife out of Ben's leg and held it over his heart. Chase saw what I was doing and tried to throw a chair towards me but I simply knocked it away.

"Goodbye, Ben. Have fun in hell."

With that, I plunged the knife into his heart and he fell to the ground, unmoving. I heard Chase scream and turned around fast enough to see him run towards me. Both he and I knew, however that he couldn't hurt me. But then I realized he had another knife in his hand. I tried to duck but didn't make it fast enough. Just as he was about to stab me, however, he stopped moving and fell to the ground. He began to twitch and spasm until his entire spirit disappeared.

I walked over to Ben and checked for a pulse, but there was none.

Both Chase and Ben were finally gone. For good this time.

I crumpled to the floor, crying. Finally, it was over.

Tyler's POV

I had run into the building just in time to see Chase disappear. After Kathryn checked Ben's pulse, she fell to the floor, crying. I ran over to her and knelt down next to her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up towards me.

"Tyler, I'm so so sorry. I never should have – " But I didn't let her finish. Instead, I pulled her towards me and kissed her like I had never kissed her before.

We finally broke away and she wrapped her arms around me. I held her to my chest as she cried and whispered, "It's over. You're safe," into her ear.

"I love you, Tyler."

"I love you too, Kat."

Awwww the lame, romantic, happy, cheesy ending. YAY!! But wait! There will be another chapter after this! And maybe…if you're lucky, there will be a sequel. YAY. But I will let you know that I probably 

won't use Ben or Chase in the next story. Maybe Alissa, maybe a different villain, maybe no villain at all! Who knows? But actually…If anyone has any suggestions or ideas or characters that they would like to see in the next story, just leave me a message! I'd love to hear your feedback! So, read and review, and also recommend! You guys are the reason I write this story so I'd like to have you enjoy it as much as possible! Thanks and see you next chapter!


	16. THE END

THE LAST CHAPTER. Wow, this story took me like 10 times longer to finish than Protecting Me did. I'm so freaking sorry! But at least I actually finished it! So there will definitely be a sequel because I love all of you guys and your wonderful reviews. Thanks!!

Kathryn's POV

These nightmares really needed to stop. Every night it was the same, reliving the entire experience in the warehouse. And every night, I'd wake up screaming bloody murder. Everyone was getting sick of it, myself included. But we figured out that if I was with someone when I woke up, it wouldn't be as bad. And of course, that person was Tyler. Caleb had allowed him to stay at our house often for the past few weeks. But even when Tyler wasn't there, I was okay because Caleb was there. Every so often, I'd wake up and see Pogue or Reid next to me, calming me down. But it was usually just Caleb or Tyler.

After a few weeks, however, the nightmares finally did stop. And it all was okay. Because Chase and Ben were gone, and I had everything I needed right there with me: Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and Reid. Because our house was so big, everyone lived there, all five of us. Tyler and Reid would've just stayed in the school dorms anyways and Pogue's parents were gone so often that, as long as he checked in once a month, they were fine with the arrangement. It was nice to have them all living with me. I always felt safe, no matter what.

We were all given an extra week off from school by the Dean because of everything we had been through. It was nice to be able to finally have a vacation, seeing as the first week was the funeral for my mother, and in the second week, all hell broke loose. So we spent every day together, watching movies, playing video games, and (well, for me at least) going shopping.

Every day after school, Cade and Rachel would come by and visit. We had finally explained everything to them, but it was a long and confusing process. They were a bit overwhelmed but eventually put it all together.

One of the days when it was just me and the sons, we ended up playing a game of football in our back yard. It was me, Reid, and Caleb against Pogue and Tyler. Of course, Pogue and Tyler were winning but they were totally cheating. Every time I had the ball, instead of trying to take it away from me, Pogue would simply pick me up, throw me over his shoulder, and run to the touchdown line. It was so annoying. But for the first time in a while, I was having fun. And everything finally felt okay again.

Both Tyler and Pogue were running towards us, the ball in Tyler's hands. I looked over at Caleb and Reid and nodded. Reid tackled Tyler while Caleb went after Pogue. I just stood there, waiting, as the ball fell out of Tyler's hands.

"FUMBLE!!" Reid yelled. I grabbed the ball and ran past all of them, towards the other touchdown line. I finally reached it and turned around, just to see Reid grab me around my waist and spin me around.

"WE WIN!!" Reid and Caleb began dancing around Tyler and Pogue, taunting them. Pogue threw a laughing Reid to the ground and they began rolling around. Tyler and Caleb joined in on the fun while I stood there laughing at them all. Reid then looked up at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I gave him a confused look before he tackled me to the ground and began tickling me.

"Reid…laugh Stop! laugh STOP!! laugh" I was laughing so hard I was crying. Then the rest of the boys came over and joined him. I couldn't stop laughing, I was just so ticklish.

A few minutes later, we were all lying on the ground, watching as the sun set and night began. Caleb got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. The others got up as well.

"Alright, time for dinner. After that, movie!"

"It's my turn to pick the movie this week!" I laughed while the others groaned.

"What are we watching tonight, Kat?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"No more _Titanic_! PLEASE." Reid got down on his knees in front of me, begging. The others laughed.

"Not tonight Reid, tonight…we watch…drum roll please PETER PAN!" I laughed again as they all gave me dirty looks. I was slowly trying to get them all to watch Disney movies. Tyler was much more easygoing about it than the others. Reid was definitely the worst. He always commented on how unrealistic it all seemed. But that was why I liked them. Disney movies made you believe in love, something that Reid didn't believe in because the only thing he'd ever had was a one night stand. Something that I intended to fix. He needed a girlfriend.

But that was another story…

We all went inside and Caleb and I started on dinner. Reid attempted to set the table but failed miserably so Pogue took over. Reid ended up sulking on the countertop. I grabbed a wooden spoon filled with mashed potato and smeared it across his face when he wasn't paying attention. He gave me the most angry look and grabbed some of the potato off his face, mashing it into mine.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Caleb said, whacking Reid on the head and throwing me a towel to get the potato off. I was about to go back to making the salad when I felt Tyler wrap his hands around my waist. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before moving over to help by cutting the tomatoes.

"Thanks, Ty." I smiled at him.

"Can't I do anything?" Reid whined.

"Pour the drinks."

Reid grinned and grabbed the iced tea from the refrigerator. He poured it into five glasses and set them on the table. Dinner was ready and everyone sat down to eat.

After dinner we all sat in the living room, watching the movie. Surprisingly, Reid was actually into this one. But, when I thought about it, Reid actually reminded me of Peter Pan a bit. Arrogant, but loveable and never wanting to grow up.

After the movie was over, I decided that I wanted to go to sleep. It was getting a little late and I was tired. I said goodnight to everyone first.

I walked over and gave Reid a hug first and he whispered "Goodnight" into my ear before giving me a peck on the cheek. Then I went over and, in typical Pogue fashion, Pogue picked me up and spun me around before giving me a kiss on the forehead. I walked over to Tyler and gave him a kiss right on the lips, ignoring Reid's multiple catcalls. I then went over to Caleb and he held me to him for a while before finally letting me go, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face and saying goodnight.

I went upstairs and changed into one of Tyler's shirts. They were so comfortable that he gave me a few to wear to bed. I threw on a pair of striped knee socks because the wooden floors in our house were constantly cold. The Danvers mansion was about a hundred years old and therefore there was a constant draft. Even in the summer, it was cold at night.

I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, then returned to my room. I texted Cade for a bit, assuring her that the nightmares had stopped and that I would be fine that night. I said goodnight to her and drifted off into a light sleep.

I woke up to four sets of feet walking into my room. I sat up and laughed as Tyler, Reid, Caleb, and Pogue all piled into my king sized bed. I snuggled between Tyler and Caleb and finally fell into a deep sleep.

I felt safe and happy. I knew that my favorite guardian angels would always be there to protect me.

_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face…_

DONE!! OMG!! And there will indeed be a sequel, called "Adore". It's going to once again be slightly based off a song, this time the song is obviously "Adore" by Paramore. I'm not completely sure about the plot yet but I'll try my hardest to start it soon! See you all next time! Oh! And a quick shout out to everyone who's reviewed:

ShadowWolfDagger, Taylor5795, lonelyangelofthesand, Cheyenne, heartbreakerginny, Kayli, dancing-round-the-memory-tree, manthaS115, Britishgl, Kacey, XOXO Little K., PetiteDiable, Harri B, Twilight4ever, Siren to the Werewolves, avidswimmer09, babygirl107, brittany1989, BEEcausexoxo, and hockeygrl125.

Thank you all so much for reviewing, you guys are (obviously) the reason I write this story!

Much love,

Kathryn (lilnewsie77)

P.S. – hahaha for those who don't know or didn't figure it out, YES, I'm Kathryn. Hahahaahaha. Yeah I based the character off myself. Oh goodness. Love you all!


	17. Adore not a real chapter

Alright everyone!! Sorry, this story is officially finished. I just needed to have another chapter to let everyone who doesn't have me on "author alert" that chapter 1 of "Adore" is finally up! Enjoy!!


End file.
